In archery, a fired arrow is equipped with a point or head that engages a target. In bowhunting, a broadhead type of arrowhead may be used to increase damage to or bleeding of the target and otherwise facilitate capture of the target. Some broadheads are fired in a closed, aerodynamic position, and, upon impact with a target, are mechanically activated to expand and provide a broader cutting diameter.